


Our Hundred Years Have Come and Gone, Now We'll Love Again

by elluvias



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elluvias/pseuds/elluvias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a preview for a fic I'm writing, it's not even a full chapter but I had to find some place to put it. So <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hundred Years Have Come and Gone, Now We'll Love Again

“He’s done it again.”

Aveline sighed next to Anders, muttering under her breath with fond exasperation. Anders looked up at the rugby player and raised an eyebrow in question.

“Who’s done what now?”

Aveline looked at him, face filled with freckles. She was a stern girl, a bit on the masculine side of femininity and Anders was pretty certain that she could break him in half. Like she broke just about everyone else in half on the field or in the hockey rink.

“Hawke, he’s picked up a stray again.” Aveline smiled, a fond expression on her face as she tilted her head towards the bleachers. The new exchange student, some shy little Welsh girl, was sitting in her oversized green sweater and skinny jeans looking happy and flustered next to Garrett Hawke. Garrett was the older brother of the star linebacker on the football team. Nothing and no one could move Carver Hawke and everyone was whispering that the sophomore was likely to going to get a scholarship some day for one of the big name schools.

“I hope she’s more reputable than Isabela. The whore, she’ll get him into trouble.”

“Hawke’s _friends_ with Isabela?” Anders asked, looking up at Garrett with wonder. Everyone was friends with Isabela, but… Garrett didn’t seem the type for that. The large boy was, in Anders opinion, far too sweet for his own good. Isabela, while fun, could do any number of depraved things that could irrevocably change or damage the nicest person the school had.

Not that Garrett was insanely popular, it was hard to find anyone who truly disliked Garrett, save for his brother. Garrett was a giver. The junior would hand his umbrella to freshman, who’d forgotten to bring theirs, or he’d help carry heavy books or boxes for teachers, he showed up for every football game, cheering the loudest for Carver, or every volleyball or soccer game Bethany. He praised everyone and could find the good in everything, even Fenris. Which was remarkable to see the broody, already tattooed, Goth soften and scoot over to let Garrett sit next to him at lunch. Or offer the bigger boy the apple Fenris never ate but always got.

“Not like that. He seems to genuinely value her as a person and not the poxy tart that she is.” Aveline sighed, exasperation and fondness warring in her tone as she kept her gaze on Garrett. “Though if she _tries_ anything I’ll break her.”

Anders laughed as he stretched, readying himself for the day’s practice. It was fun, in the odd way that Kirkwall High was, to be the cheerleading captain. He shouldn’t be, in all honesty, being a mage, being a man, being openly pansexual, and unrepentantly coming to school in the girl’s cheerleading uniform on game days. It was strange to be popular when everything was going against him, even his own dour faced twin Justyn couldn’t seem to keep Anders from being one of everybody’s favorite people.

Maker, even Justyn liked Garrett. Actually if Anders thought about it too much he often began to suspect that Justyn had a crush on Garrett, which brought about some deep uncomfortable feeling that was like jealousy and protectiveness all in one ball of negative emotions. Justyn was part of the group of misfits that flocked to Garrett, unable to ignore him and his kindness, or his sweetness.

If he wasn’t fairly certain that Garrett would get some sort of backlash Anders would have gone towards him, would have fallen into the lunchtable with his twin and his enemy, with Aveline, and now apparently Isabela as well as Bethany. Even Sebastian had found a home in Garrett’s warm presence, basking in the gentle glow of unadulterated kindness that radiated off the kind junior. Which was funny, since Sebastian was perhaps the most unlikeable twat that Anders had come across right after Fenris. Thankfully Sebastian didn’t moon obviously over Garrett like Fenris did, he in fact seemed to be rather infatuated with Bethany.

Which if Anders had been her older brother he would have punched Sebastian in the nose for even looking at his sister, Garrett just grinned, looking happy as they exchanged shy glances (which was ridiculous because Sebastian was not _shy_ , Anders knew from personal experience) that the other one kept missing.


End file.
